Hellborn Hellsing
by Deshwitat'slover
Summary: How many creatures of darkness can Hellsing take?  Instead of only getting Seras another comes in too!
1. Chapter 1

Hellborn Hellsing

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Or at least I don't own the rights to Hellsing but tell that to the little evil me in my head who thinks she owns Alucard.

Evil me: I do!

See.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The full moon shone in the night's sky with no clouds nearby to ruin its beauty._

Suddenly a shadow passed in front of the moon's face, this didn't go unnoticed by the tall man staring at it. He was about to look around to see what had caused the shadow when he was distracted by the voice from his comp link.

"Alucard what are you doing?" a high pitched female voice yelled in his ear.

"Sorry I was moon gazing," he muttered.

"Well get moving Alucard you are the only one we can count on! " the voice bitched.

"I know," Alucard muttered and started walking again. Unnoticed this time the shadow quickly followed. They quickly went through the strangely empty streets of the town. They found the entire populace in the middle of a clearing. All but two of the people were ghouls; the other two looked to be a vampire and a mortal. The vampire was telling the girl the horrible things he was going to do to her.

"Wow he is a bastard," the shadow said from directly behind Alucard.

"And you are?" he asked turned slightly to keep an eye on both the shadow and the vampire.

"Beth Hellborn at your service," the shadows slithered into the form of a dress on a pale female body. She was only slightly shorter than Alucard, her eyes were a forest green, and her hair was black as the shadows on her form. Despite the color of her skin she looked exited. "We had best hurry," Beth said pointing to the vampire.

"Of course," Alucard pulled out a gun.

"You take out the punk I will get the trash," Beth said. Alucard nodded and stepped forward grabbing the vampire's attention. Beth meanwhile snuck around behind the ghouls and held out her left hand. Her nails grew a few inches and sharpened to a point. She waited until after the ghouls had shot Alucard and he revived. She then quickly dove into the ghouls and began stabbing and slashing them to bits. As she cut the last ones head off a shot rang out. She turned to see the girl fall to the ground with a hole through the chest and Alucard stab the vampire through the chest. She morphed back into a shadow as Alucard changed the girl. Alucard picked up the girl and Beth followed. They headed straight for the encampment. There a young woman was standing with multiple men behind her.

"The target vampire has been terminated. No survivors, and one interesting event," Alucard said.

"No survivors? Isn't that police girl a survivor?" the woman asked.

"No she is dead," Alucard said calmly. There was a brief moment of silence and then the yelling began.

"And what was the interesting event you mentioned?" the woman demanded when she had calmed down slightly.

"Me," Beth said forming in front of the woman.

"Who the Hell are you?" the woman demanded.

"My name is Beth Hellborn, may I ask who it is I am addressing?" Beth smiled bowing slightly.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing," Integra said curtly.

"Oh you're a Hellsing, well that would explain your aura," Beth said smirking. Integra looked at her distrustful. "Could we continue this somewhere safer?" Beth asked. Integra then looked at Alucard.

"She has yet to do anything untrustworthy," he said.

"Only a fool would mess with the vampire Alucard and his master," Beth said simply. They both looked at her strange at that. "Oh come on you think I would reveal myself without an idea of who I was with!" Beth muttered. "So shall we meet at the Hellsing house?" Beth asked. At this point it seemed Integra was void of speech so she nodded. Beth moved away from the surrounding people. She closed her eyes and the shadows surrounding her form sprouted wings. She quickly took flight and followed the helicopters. They flew to an old building and Beth slipped in the door as the sun rose. She listened and followed the sound of Sir Integra yelled at someone. She came to a large pair of doors and raised her hand to knock. "I should probably put these away," she giggled and her wings vanished. She then knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Integra's voice rang out. Beth quickly opened the door and slipped in. She looked around quickly, Integra was behind a desk smoking a cigar and Alucard was standing off to the side. Beth walked up to the desk and bowed to Integra. "What is your purpose in doing this?" Integra demanded.

"Always one to cut straight to the chase, are you? Well I am here to enjoy myself, to put it bluntly. I plan on taking out a great deal of demons and the like, I heard that this is the best place to do such things," Beth said calmly.

"WHAT!" Integra yelled and as Beth snuck a glance at Alucard he seemed to be laughing silently. "You think you can use this organization to get yourself some fun!" Integra seemed to be starting a decent sized rant.

"I believe that the use of another 'creature of the night' as it be would be helpful right now, being as the new fledgling will not be too keen on the concepts of vampirism," Beth said cutting into Integra's rant.

"Huh?" Integra muttered and Alucard looked at her irritated.

"Not all take to drinking blood as well as you did 'lord' Alucard," Beth said easily. Now Alucard was looking at her with suspicion and Integra was looking and her with curiousity.

"You may stay for now, I will decide if you will remain later," Integra waved her off.

"As you will Sir Integra," Beth said as she slipped out the door. She turned to find an old man waiting for her.

"Good morning ma'am, I am Walter the family butler, we are far from prepared for the events of the night so I am sad to say you will have to share a room with Miss Seras," he said bowing.

"Do not trouble yourself with my comfort I have been in much worse conditions then sharing a room with a new fledgling," Beth giggled. Walter relaxed slightly at her laugh.

"This way ma'am," he said moving towards some stairs. Beth quickly followed Walter down into the stone pathways under the house. He led her to a door and opened it, ushering her inside. She quickly entered the room, it was poorly decorated, but that was to be expected with the rush.

"Thank you Walter," she said.

"Of course ma'am," Walter said closing the door. Beth quickly located Seras lying on the bed still as death. (Bad pun I know)

"Well time to sleep," Beth yawned. She raised her hand and her shadows formed into a coffin. "The Hellsing family will learn more then they ever wished to know," she muttered climbing in and quickly slipping into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hellborn Hellsing chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Evil me: stupid ownership!

Beth quickly sat up at the same time as Seras. She watched as the girl patted herself looking for the hole she had previously possessed. Beth noticed Alucard sitting on the bed side a few seconds before Seras and laughed at the girls delayed reaction.

"I told you she wouldn't react as well as you did," Beth said standing up to walk over to Seras. "Hello Miss Victoria, is it?" Beth asked extending her hand.

"Uh yes it is," Seras muttered shaking Beth's hand. The door opened and Sir Integra and Walter entered. Beth moved to the side of the bed, opposite Alucard.

"Welcome to Hellsing Miss Victoria," Integra said.

"Sir Integra, I hate to interrupt but I have to go feed," Beth said. Integra whirled around to face her.

"You shall not feed on human blood without permission while you are under my command!" Integra barked.

"I don't feed on human blood or blood at all. I am not a vampire," Beth said. Integra looked flustered.

"Then what do you feed on?" she asked.

"I feed on emotions, the darker the better, but it has to come from a human so I can't stand around Alucard and have myself a three-course meal," Beth said bowing. She vanished as she straightened. "I don't harm humans through my feedings, often it helps relieve some stress, maybe you could let me feed off you once in a while sir Integra," Beth's giggle faded slowly.

Beth rematerialized outside a bar. She listened for sounds of fighting and at the first smash quickly stepped in. Her eyes zeroed in on the two men fighting each other. She nodded at the bartender.

"They have been on edge all night so they should be good for tonight," he said.

"Thanks Kevin," Beth smiled handing over a $50.

She stepped up to the brawling men. She grabbed their shirts and pulled them apart. She pushed them into chairs and clapped her hands. She then held her hands, palm out, toward the two. Quickly a red mist came off the men and flowed in her left palm, and then a small amount of light mist flowed into her right palm. She then clapped her hands again and the men blinked and turned to each other.

"Sorry man," one said to the other.

"No problem it was stupid anyways," the other said. Beth walked over to Kevin.

"Thanks," Kevin said.

"Hey it is a win-win situation, I get a meal and you get free fight control," Beth said. "I had best get going," Beth vanished.

Beth rematerialized in the corner of Sir Integra's office. Alucard and Seras were leaving on a mission.

"Sir Integra," Beth announced her presence.

"You didn't harm any humans correct?" Integra demanded.

"No I harmed no one," Beth responded.

"Good, now then I would like you to explain what exactly you are," Integra motioned toward the seat in front of her desk. Beth sat down quickly.

"I am darkness, to put it bluntly," Beth said. Integra glared at her. "Fine, I am a hybrid, the offspring of a high level demon and tainted creature," Beth said.

"What sort of creature?" Integra requested.

"I don't know, by the time I was born any recognizable parts had degraded to the point no one could tell what he had been before," Beth sighed. "You are wondering how you will be able to keep me under control aren't you?" Beth asked. Integra nodded swiftly. Beth looked through her clothing. "There it is!" Beth said pulling out a dark purple gem. "This is a demos crystal," Beth said handing it to Integra. "It will allow you to control me for 10 years, at the end of the ten years the crystal shall break I may or may not grant you another crystal on that point," Beth said.

"And what happens if you don't give me a crystal at the end of the ten years?" Integra demanded holding the gem.

"I will no longer be under your control," Beth said.

"What if I ordered you to give me another crystal?" Integra asked.

"Then the crystal you have will break at that time and I will be released from your control early," Beth said. Beth lifted her head and sniffed the air. "Your servant returns," Beth said before Alucard came up through the floor.

"Ruin all my fun," Alucard mumbled.

"Where is Seras?" Beth asked. Alucard refused to look at her.

"Answer her Alucard," Integra ordered.

"She is in her room," Alucard said. Beth turned to shadows and began to go through the floor.

"Oh and Integra that stone will keep you safe from all but the most powerful attacks," Beth said before she fully slipped through the floor. She slipped into the room she shared with Seras. "What are you doing?" Beth asked. Seras froze up.

"Nothing," Seras said shakily. Beth looked to see that Seras was trying to hide a blood pack.

"You better be planning on drinking that," Beth said.

"NO! It isn't right, it isn't human!" Seras yelled.

"You are not human! You are a creature of darkness now! That blood was donated; the person who donated expected their blood to be used for a good cause, keeping your inner demon sated without death is a good a reason to drink. I would think," Beth yelled.

"It isn't human," Seras muttered.

"No human is to destroy everything for no reason but for your own pleasure, serving no other purpose then your own. Vampires who cling to their humanity often become the most violent creatures," Beth hissed.

"But Master," Seras muttered.

"Your master has a purpose, not to say the man is the nicest creature walking the world," Beth said.

"I don't want to become like him!" Seras yelled.

"You will be worse than him if you don't drink," Beth muttered. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Beth called out. The door opened and Walter stepped in.

"Miss Hellborn we have readied a room for your use," Walter said bowing.

"Thank you Walter," Beth said following Walter deeper into the dungeon. Walter opened a door and Beth walked into a room. The only furniture was a dresser. "I will have to decorate then," Beth said. She pulled out a cell-phone. "Yeah, I need my bed and mirror sent over to the Hellsing mansion. Yes today, as soon as possible. Thank you," she quickly talked into the phone before hanging up. She turned to Walter, "my items will be arriving shortly if you could get them here," she said.

"Of course Miss Hellborn," Walter closed the door. Beth felt a tugging. She quickly changed to shadows and went up through the ceiling. She rematerialized in front of Integra's desk. "My lady?" she asked bowing. Integra twitched. "Ah, yes, your need to be called sir. Integra I have found through my years that females are always the better rulers. Able to think before they act, a useful trait when so many lives hang in the balance," Beth said.

Integra smirked, "Interesting observation. Now then I will be sending Alucard and Seras on a mission. I want you to go now and make sure the situation doesn't get out of control. It is close to Vatican territory and I would prefer to avoid them," Integra said.

"Who doesn't want to avoid the Vatican," Beth smirked.

"Bad treatment by the Vatican?" Integra asked.

"Section 13 only, the Pope and I are actually on very good terms," Beth laughed at the face Integra made.

"Wha… How…?" Integra stuttered.

"I may be of demon decent but I do not do things for the purpose of being evil. I have saved a few popes in my life so most popes consider me at least an asset if not a friend," Beth said.

Putting this up since people wanted more story. This was written a while ago, I have issues with my muse anyone who can give advice on how to deal with the issue please help.


End file.
